Heartrending
by DashAway
Summary: A more romantic take on a scene from book two. Tsukasa reveals what he is, fearing that Tomonori will reject him. Quite the opposite happens. tsukasaXtomonori, shounen ai, oneshot


**Just something I couldn't resist writing. Has fluffy shounen-ai. It doesn't get _too_ hot, wink wink, so don't you children worry. Pairing is Tomonori/Tsukasa. One shot. Have fun.**

_**Heartrending**_

"Tsukasa? Are you here?" The teacher closed the door softly, listening for a sign that his young charge was in the house.

"Tomonori-san?" called a small voice. A small blond boy emerged from his room, looking at him with question. "You are home late."

"I'm sorry. I was held up at school."

"Oh." Tsukasa's eyes were so big and innocent. And...red?

"Are you alright?" The teacher was amazed that the boy could mask his voice so well, if he had been crying. It wasn't unusual for him to come home and find this. He couldn't really expect any less; Tsukasa often suffered depression. The cause was his amnesia. One day Tomonori found him, soaking and weak. Did Tsukasa have any idea why he was there? Not at all. Sometimes bits and pieces came back, but the boy learned not to be too hopeful.

Now they lived together, teacher and student. Tsukasa was sixteen and frail. Tomonori was twenty-four and rather menacing; he was known for being strict and serious. But this personality didn't contrast to Tsukasa's. In fact, it fit perfectly. If anyone could understand and guard the student better than Tomonori, they must certainly be an amazing person.

"Yes, I was just daydreaming. I was about to make dinner." The blond smiled, but the smile didn't carry to his eyes.

"Tsukasa." The said boy stopped abruptly at the weightiness of the word. "Isn't there something you want to tell me?"

"...What?"

"I just thought maybe...you were keeping something from me." Tsukasa was confused.

"Keeping something from you? No...there's nothing."

"Tsukasa, it's been about two years since I found you on that rainy day. You had lost your memory, and I was an orphan. Together we became a family. I don't know how to ease your suffering. It makes me...very sad." Indeed he looked heartbroken; his catlike face was wound in rarely seen emotion.

"Tomonori-san..." Tsukasa choked out, heartrendingly. "But...I...I can't." _I can't show you. You'll hate me. _

"I met an unusual girl today," the sensei told him, thinking of Mana. "She told me to tell you that everything will be fine. No matter what happens. I think she's right."

_I knew_, thought Tsukasa. _I always knew. How could I have been scared?_ Tears were nearly pouring from his eyes and his face was flushed. _Here's someone who can understand me._

Suddenly, from either side of his head, great wings burst forth, white and beautiful. The light around him bent, fracturing against his skin, and tears dragged down his innocent cheeks.

Everything stopped being real. Everything stopped being normal. Now all the real-world-business-like manner was lost, leaving wonder, emotion, and epiphany in its place.

Tomonori felt the light seeping into his veins, forcing out feelings he'd been suppressing for two years. His gorgeous Tsukasa was breaking down before his very eyes, and his heart couldn't take watching his darling like this. How many times had he seen Tsukasa in tears these past years? How many times had he carried him to bed after the boy had fallen asleep on the sofa in exhaustion? How many times...how many times...had he watched this frail boy gasp for breath in a world of filth, begging for something holy to be his saviour? He was much too pure for Tomonori...the teacher knew this. He wouldn't ever be good enough. But he was the best Tsukasa had.

Tsukasa hugged himself, so depressed and desperate. Tomonori was his only family, the truest friend. He hadn't cared about Tsukasa's past. He'd taken him in, fed him, given him a place to sleep, to live, to be loved. How could he help having feelings for this man?

What if Tomonori was disgusted with him? Oh, that would be the worst. He knew he was a cursed being...Tomonori might throw him out, call him awful names, tell him he was hell bound and evil. Oh...

"I'm sorry I hid it. I think this...is what I really am. I have no past, no memories, and I'm not even human. I..." All of a sudden Tomonori had his arms around him, holding him securely to his chest.

"You are...an angel sent to me from god." Tsukasa clung to his chest, the tears running freely. Tomonori...had always seemed to push him away. This was new, this feeling of anti-rejection. He'd never been closer to the older male than this, physically or emotionally.

"Tomonori-san..." Flushed, he looked up and into those dark eyes. His wings' light glinted off the teacher's glasses, casting shadows on his face. Tomonori could see every bead of salt water still clinging to Tsukasa's long eyelashes. He could feel small, warm breaths on his neck. The childish hand fisting on his shirt tightened. This was madness. It was so obvious what was going on.

Tomonori leaned down to match Tsukasa's height. Tsukasa's gasp caught in his throat. Their lips met.

The kiss was soft at first, as though Tsukasa was a porcelain doll he was trying not to break. He coaxed the younger male to open his lips. Still crying distraughtly, Tsukasa obeyed, letting Tomonori's tongue push against his own. His back gently thumped into the wall behind them and their tongues throbbed more longingly.

Tomonori's thin-fingered hand slipped down Tsukasa's back and drew around to his hip, where he lifted the fabric and began to massage the line above his pants.

"Is it wrong," he asked the boy beneath him, "to want to do this to you?" Tsukasa gave only a soft moan in response. Tomonori attacked his neck, sucking and biting so delicately that it left the blond whimpering. He fisted his fingers in the teacher's black hair, almost scared of all this pleasure.

_Finally something holy._

_Something clean._

_Something...right._

"Together, Tsukasa?" The boy nodded distractedly as Tomonori's fingers began to push past his waistband.

"Together."

**The End**


End file.
